


Пока догорает свеча

by Zerosh



Category: Les Misérables (Movie 1978), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Loss, Memories, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Ему во многом не было равных. И, возможно, уже не будет.





	Пока догорает свеча

За окном уже давно стояла темная ночь; во всех окнах погасили свечи, однако в одном окошке еще можно было заметить тусклый свет, излучаемый догорающей свечкой.  
  
Обычно этот человек ложился рано – как только возвращался домой… если возвращался. Не раз ему доводилось оставаться на рабочем месте, заваленным кучей неоконченных дел и осиным роем вопросов в разболевшейся голове. И лучше бы сегодня он снова остался там, никого бы не впускал в кабинет и уж тем более воздержался от получения любых новостей. Но в столь тяжелые дни нельзя было оставаться в неведении.   
  
Хотя наилучшим решением было бы выйти на пенсию и вовсе обо всем позабыть, возраст подходящий пришел давно. Но вот бывают упрямые и работящие люди… или просто живущие своей работой.   
  
Впрочем, куда ему до того человека? Человека, чье упрямство, чья баранья упертость его так раздражали. Конечно, вначале он счел все это качествами достойными внимания, нужными больше полиции, нежели каторге. Но кто же мог подумать, что все это обернется впоследствии головной болью?   
  
Ладно уж, то в прошлом, незачем вспоминать плохое. Этого человека нельзя было не уважать. В своей целеустремленности и самоотдаче работе ему не было равных… Ему во многом не было равных. И, возможно, уже не будет.  
  
Руки пожилого мужчины с силой сжали газету – чудо, что она не порвалась. Но вот что-то внутри у этого сильно постаревшего человека претерпело повреждение. А в таком возрасте нежелательно испытывать нервы.   
  
\- Нужен был тебе этот беглец… с ума с ним сошел! – хрипло прошептал он, опуская газету на колени и закрывая лицо ладонями, спеша скрыться от позора, от проклятых, возникших в глазах слез.  
  
И не имело значения, что в последние годы они почти не виделись и даже не общались.   
  
Сначала Шабулье был рад, что наконец-то избавился от всей этой мороки, что ему больше не придется слышать каждый раз среди тысячи имен еще одно проклятое, уже начавшее сниться в кошмарах. Но теперь он все был готов отдать за то, чтобы тот человек вновь переступил порог его кабинета и в очередной раз произнес отчет, а затем уже по привычке «завел песнь» о своем Жане Вальжане.  
  
Комната практически полностью погрузилась во мрак – свеча заканчивала свою жизнь медленно, но всякой жизни рано или поздно приходит конец. И в полутьме гостиной уже не было видно, как слезы капали на газетную бумагу.  
  
Вскоре огонек свечи дрогнул в последний раз и неспешно потух навсегда.


End file.
